The present invention is directed to the field of medical supplies. More particularly, the present invention is directed to pressure relief pads, or gel packs, for support of patients/users in a variety of applications, the gel packs reducing the pressure applied to the patient's body below a level to cause venous stasis.
An earlier patent belonging to applicant entitled “Backboard with Removable Pad” bearing U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,134 is hereby incorporated by reference. That patent is directed to a backboard for supporting/transporting patients to a ambulance, for example. The backboard of that invention utilized a number of gel packs to undergird the patient and enhance comfort. The problem with the gel packs used therein, and gel packs in general, is that they “push back” with too great a pressure and can cause venous stasis, a cutting off of the blood flow which can cause extremities to “go to sleep”, or in case of prolonged contact, can cause ulcerations commonly known as “bed sores”. The problem is most acute at the outer regions of the gel packs where a “hammock effect” increases pressure in the gel packs toward their outer edges.
The present invention is a pad for supporting at least a portion of a human body, the pad comprising: a) a compartment having at least a first body-contacting surface made of four-way stretchable fabric; b) a medical-grade gel contained within the compartment; whereby the medical-grade gel and the four-way stretchable fabric synergistically combine to provide a support exerting a pressure below that which causes venous stasis. Preferably, the four-way stretchable fabric is made of polyamide fabric, and more preferably, is made from elastane fibers. Elastane, also known as spandex, which has one side coated with polyurethane, is commercially available from Dartex Coatings identified as Dartex fabric. An external surface of the four-way stretchable fabric is coated with urethane to prevent migration of said medical-grade gel there through.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.